


Day 6: A Thorough Understanding of the Crest of Flames

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth does not understand flirting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, local crest scholar gets quietly flustered, public and semi-public nudity, the stupidity of first crushes, upskirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 6) Byleth decides on increasingly dramatic means to distract Hanneman from his research.
Relationships: Hanneman von Essar/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 21





	Day 6: A Thorough Understanding of the Crest of Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a hard time picking which pairing to do for exhibitionism but I settled on Hanneman because flustering the nice old mad scientist scholar seemed fun. Hanneman is one of those characters I always intend to romance but get distracted from and I like him with Manuela a lot but I do like me some older men. No actual sex this time (shocker!) but plenty of nudity. To everyone who's had an inappropriate crush and done stupid things to get their attention, I feel you.  
> These drabbles keep getting longer. Oops.

Byleth had been in love with Professor Hanneman since she'd first seen him. It had taken until after her five year slumber to even realize it.

Which also made her realize she was going to have to cut Sylvain, Dorothea and Lorenz some slack.

She'd scolded them all in the past plenty for their concern with romance in the past - Sylvain for hitting on every woman in sight, Dorothea for hitting on every nobleman in sight, Lorenz for badly hitting on every noblewoman in sight - and yet here she was, in the midst of a war, quietly mooning over Professor Hanneman. She was supposed to be fighting and strategizing, she reminded herself, slapping her face to try and re-focus, but she kept thinking of the older professor and sighing. It had all been so much easier when she didn't think about these kinds of things. When all she'd had to do was fight alongside Jeralt. But she'd come to Garreg Mach, and taught, and socialized...

...and constantly replayed moments like Hanneman taking his coat off and rolling up his sleeves, or him leaning back in his chair drinking tea, or him sitting terribly close to her and heating up in the sauna in her mind. 

Not to mention the incredibly awkward moment early on in her career at the academy where he'd suggested doing a full physical examination to understand her Crest better, and Byleth, thinking nothing more of it, had unbuttoned her blouse (she had taken to wearing her own variants of the school uniform, and nobody had really seemed to have any issue with that) and moved to completely undress. Hanneman's usual calm had faded, his eyes travelling down her chest and lingering on her breasts spilling out of her underclothes for what felt like an eternity, before he'd quickly reprimanded himself for suggesting something so inappropriate, and that Professor Manuela should be the one doing any examinations, and really it was not the right time to get stuck in to that facet of research and perhaps it would have to wait for another night.

Byleth had decided, upon waking up once more and reuniting with her former students and faculty, that she rather liked the way the professor looked at her bare skin, and that as much as she loved hearing about his research and seeing the joy it brought him, she also liked seeing him flustered. Still, it wasn't as though she could talk to Professor Manuela about it (she could almost hear it now, "Hanneman? What does an attractive young girl like you see in that old geezer? Not even I'm that desperate!"). Jeralt and Sothis...were gone, and it wasn't as though she really could've spoken to either of them about it anyway, Jeralt wouldn't have really known what to say, and Sothis would have berated her some more. 

Plus, Sylvain would probably have just hit on her instead, and somehow she was far too embarrassed to go to Dorothea (because really, a teacher couldn't be asking a student for advice on how to attract a fellow teacher, even if they were no longer really teacher and student and more comrades in arms) so really she had to take matters in to her own hands. (Perhaps if it worked, she would give all of Sylvain, Lorenz, Dorothea and Manuela apology teatimes without explaining what the apology was for).

It started casually enough. She knew exactly when he'd be in the library, and dressed accordingly - a skirt. She'd asked the professor to help her stable a ladder while she got a book from a high shelf, and upon reaching the ground and seeing his red face and the way he specifically looked away, she knew he must have looked up and seen her bare nethers. All the excitement of walking around without underclothes had certainly been worth it. 

But him looking away hadn't been good enough. She wanted to know he was looking, she wanted to see him flustered at the sight of her, and maybe it would be enough to convince him to touch her, kiss her. She'd never felt anything like this before. She had no idea how to deal with it.

Byleth had tried on a dancer outfit next, shocked to find out how sheer it was. Completely nude underneath, she'd paired herself up with Hanneman when they'd gone for a training mission with the excuse that she wanted to practice magic more, and could think of no better teacher. Afterwards, she'd likely kick herself for how obvious she was being, and how pathetic she probably looked, but she couldn't help herself, leaning in close so that her barely covered breasts brushed against his arm. The cut in the side of the dress was so high that when she moved in to position, she could feel the cool breeze on her bare rear, and she snuck plenty of glances at her partner, who seemed far too invested in the battle to notice. The thrill of being spotted was one thing, but it wasn't doing anything if Hanneman wasn't looking. Not when she could see, anyway.

Something akin to Sothis' clothing next - she hadn't dared ask where Anna had acquired such a thing - which on Sothis was already somewhat revealing, but on Byleth barely covered anything, and she could easily sit it so her bare breasts hung out between the ropes, and in meetings with Hanneman about strategy would do exactly that...and yet he pointedly looked away from her chest, barely even glancing at her if he could help it.

Teatimes without underwear, top hanging low enough that her breasts were on almost full display - it was all an effort to get his attention, but he was terribly stubborn. Still, she couldn't help but smile in appreciation as he talked about his research. "I do need to understand more about that Crest of yours," he had said. "Perhaps a more thorough study of your flesh - no, your blood should be sufficient..." he had quickly corrected, continuing on with his theories. Byleth wasn't the best at conversation as it was, but with Hanneman she was happy to listen. It was part of what she adored about him, she thought, gazing at him stoically as he spoke, the hint of a smile playing on her lips (as much as it could, really). 

But he never looked at her the way she wanted him to. Not enough.

Finally, after a long stressful day, she abandoned subtlety completely, stripping completely bare and sitting on the dock at the lake. She knew he'd come by soon enough, and in the meantime she let the cool night air relax her body, overheated and frustrated with feelings she could not properly process. Anyone could see her so vulnerable and the thought of it stirred something in her that surprised her, but really she only wanted Hanneman to look at her, to take every inch of her in, to study her and know her completely.

"Professor? My goodness, is that you?" 

Right on cue. She stood up, turning around on trembling legs to stand before him nude in the night air. She clenched her fists at her side, feeling strangely embarrassed, as Hanneman looked her up and down, seemingly speechless. 

"Are you quite mad?" He hurriedly moved to take his coat off, wrapping it around her and drawing her in close. If she had a heart, it would've been pounding, but she merely looked at him as he placed a hand to her forehead. "I should...erm...I should call Manuela, you must be feeling quite unwell..." but she cut him off by shaking his head.

"I just want..." she started, slowly. "I just want you to look at me like this."

"Oh, Byleth..." he whispered, leaning in to her and kissing her on the forehead. "I'm not good at this."

"Obviously I'm not either," she chuckled, shivering as she pulled his coat around her. "Otherwise I would've handled this much better. I...have started to like being so undressed."

"You have certainly been causing quite the distraction to my studies," he admitted. "Even I'm not so single minded not to have noticed. It wouldn't be right, though."

"Why not?"

"I..." he paused, and as he did she pushed herself upwards and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first, but didn't push her away, returning her affections in kind. His hand moved to the back of her head, holding her close, while his other arm slid around, pulling her body closer still. "...well, the war, I suppose."

"I can't hold you back from your studies though. Don't you want to...don't you want to study me very carefully?"

"Desperately," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again. "We should get you dressed, though. You can't stay out here like this."

"We could go to my room like this?" she responded, entirely earnestly, and Hanneman could not find a rebuttal for that point, simply nodding.

"I have been curious about how your Crest impacts every aspect of your body for quite some time..." and he looked at her exactly the way she hoped, causing her to feel a lightness in her chest where her heart would have been as much as it caused a stirring between her legs.

Oh yes, she owed Manuela, Sylvain, Lorenz and Dorothea some of the best apology teas gold could buy for this.


End file.
